BAYARAN
by monggu kai
Summary: "ya sudah, sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapan ku. Aku bosan melihat senyum aneh mu pagi-pagi. Kau tau aku bisa makin sial jika melihat mu di sini" Ucap kai ketus. "wow… daebakk…. mimpi apa aku semalam, mendapat omelan dari bidadari seksi seperti mu kai" Sahut chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar memamerkan giginya. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**Bayaran**

Pair CHANKAI

(chanyeol x kai)

GS for kai

Rated : T

My special gift for Ririn chan chan. Happy birthday dear…

(ini hasil request nya, mianhe tak memuaskan, karna memang saya bukan alat pemuas! #ditendang)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd ….

**ENJOY**

Kai malas ke sekolah. Apalagi harus pergi sepagi buta ini. Hei..…apakah kalian tau ini jam berapa? ini baru jam 06.10. Dan gadis seksi ini harus pergi dari rumah mewahnya tanpa mobil cantik nya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucir rambut lembut dan indahnya Karna takut tertinggal bus.

Tak usah heran. Dia sedang menjalani hukuman dari sang appa karena semua ulah-ulahnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kai tidak diberi uang saku selama 3 bulan ke depan. Dia hanya diberi uang pas untuk perjalanan pergi dan pulang ke sekolah plus bekal untuk makan siang. Benar-benar sangat amat teramat buruk untuk kehidupan gadis seglamour kai.

Tentu saja kai merasa tidak adil untuk hidup nya ini. Mengapa ia dihukum sangat amat berat oleh appa nya? Padahal ulahnya bisa dikatakan biasa untuk kenakalan remaja. ia hanya melajukan mobil porsche nya dengan kecepatan 300km/jam di jalan raya tanpa SIM dan karna sedikit insiden kecil ia menabrak gerobak penjual bunga serta masuk kantor polisi karna ulahnya. Ck…memikirkan ulahnya jadi teringat pada lawan-lawan kebut-kebutannya yang pasti akan menertawakannya saat di sekolah nanti karna kekalahannya kemarin. Kai ingin bolos saja saat ini. Tapi appa nya pasti akan menambah daftar hukumannya. Kai makin mendesah keras..

_CHANKAI_

Hidup tanpa uang bagi kai itu mustahil. Ia terbiasa dengan uang berlebih dan tentu saja fasilitas mewah karna keluarganya sangat menyayangi gadis kim ini. Biasanya, jika appa nya marah padanya ia tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman seberat ini. Dan sang kakak changmin dan minho pasti akan mati-matian membelanya. Tapi karna "insiden kecil" itu tidak ada satupun kakak nya yang membelanya. Mereka mengatakan, hukuman itu akan melatih kai untuk belajar bertanggung jawab. Heh….itu namanya makin memperburuk keadaan, kini tidak ada lagi 2 malaikat tampannya yang selalu menolongnya. Kai berjanji akan membuat changmin dan minho menyesal telah mencapakkannya. Kai benci kakaknya sekarang. gadis ini memang kekanakan dan egois sekali memang.

Sembari duduk manis di dalam bus ia memutar otak, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat hidupnya nyaman seperti dulu lagi, walaupun tetap di hukum oleh appanya. Oh ya….! dia bisa meminjam uang dari yoona sahabatnya. Yoona gadis yang sangat baik dan juga kaya, pasti dia mau memberikan pinjaman uang. Yes! Kai berteriak girang.

Beberapa orang di bus memperhatikannya. Ah masa bodoh dengan mereka. Kai jadi sedikit tenang sudah memiliki jalan keluar. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Mungkin yoona bisa meminjamkan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak, tapi kebutuhan kai juga sangat banyak. Tidak mungkin selama 3 bulan kai terus meminjam uang yoona. Dia kan merasa malu juga. Apa kata dunia, Kim Kai yang cantik dan seksi adalah tukang hutang. Hell no…..

Oh…, mungkin dia harus meminjam uang dari luhan oppa yang cantik itu. Luhan kan mudah luluh dengan aegyo nya. Hahahah.. kai jenius pikirnya. Masalah uang nya sampai kapan habis, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting ia bisa ikut party dan shopping sepuasnya. Bila perlu ia akan merengek pada kris dan suho untuk jadi "supir dadakannya" selama 3 bulan ini. Hidup ini indah jika memiliki sahabat kaya dan baik.

Karena asyik memikirkan rencana-rencananya, kai tidak memperhatikan jalan di luar. Setelah selesai dengan rencana dipikirannya baru ia melihat keluar jendela bus. Dan dia sudah sampai di daerah hongdae. Oh my….dia ingin sekolah. Bukan makan apalagi belanja. Cepat-cepat ia keluar bus dan mencari taxi untuk ke SM high school. Taxi ? oh no…dia tidak punya uang. Mati lah kau kai pikirnya. Ia merasa hidupnya sial sekali sekarang. Belum sampai sekolah saja ia sudah begitu menderita. Ingin menangis saja rasanya sekarang. Ia melihat jam lagi. 06.35 menit. 25 menit lagi bel masuk. Dan bus ke arah sekolahnya belum ada yang muncul. Kai duduk terdiam di halte yang mulai sepi itu. Orang-orang di daerah hongdae jarang naik bus. Jadi bus tidak banyak beroperasi di kawasan itu. Ingin sekali ia menelpon minho untuk menjemputnya, tapi ia sudah berjanji benci pada kakaknya. Changmin? Pasti oppa yang satu itu sedang sibuk di kantor.

Oh ya..tinggal 20 menit lagi. Aku harus menelpon yoona, ah…tapi rumah yoona kan jauh dari sini. Pasti kalau yoona menjemput pun ia akan tetap terlambat. Ia tidak mau merepotkan yoona. Aku telpon kris oppa saja ah pikirnya.

" hello…yeoboseoooo oppaaaaa…" teriak kai nyaring.

"…."

"opppaaaaaaaaaaa"

"ada apa sayang..? hhhhzzzz…..

" ck..oppa. kau masih tidur ?"

"heemm"

" kau tidak sekolah"?

"hmmm"

"ya Tuhan… oppa, kenapa kau tak sekolah ? sekolah sepi tanpa mu. Kau tau…" sahut kai.

" …"

"Oppa, kau sakit ? jangan membuat ku khawatir !"

" tidak kai ah sayang. Aku hanya masih tidur, malas sekali ke sekolah. Aku bolos hari ini. Hey..kau sakit ya? Tiba-tiba kau memujiku"

" tidak, aku sehat tau. Hanya ingin tau keadaan mu saja "

"kau bohong! Pasti kau ada maunya. Iya kan ?

"ishh…oppa buang-buang waktu saja. Menyesal aku menelpon mu". Sudah ya, aku tutup. Tidur lagi sana!"

"hei…kai,,"

"Sialan. Kris oppa tak bisa diandalkan. 15 menit lagi bel sekolah. Apa aku bolos saja ya ? Tapi kan aku harus ke sekolah, kalau tidak gagal sudah rencana ku dan konsekuensi laporan absen ku akan menambah hukuman dari appa. Arrghhhh….oetokhe?

Menelpon luhan oppa saja ya ? Tapi luhan oppa pasti sudah sampai ke sekolah. Dia kan anak rajin. Hehhhh..ya Tuhan tolong kirimkan bus cepat ke halte ini pleaseee…."kai merengek sendiri.

_CHANKAI_

"hey seksi….kenapa berdiam disini ? adakah yang bisa ku bantu ?"

kai bangun dari lamunannya, ia menatap jam. 06.50.

kemudian ia menatap orang yang mengajak ia bicara. " ck…hei monster sejak kapan kau disini?"

"eemm.. aku sudah 3 menit disini dan kau melamun tadi cantik". Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai jengah melihatnya. "ya sudah, sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapan ku. Aku bosan melihat senyum aneh mu pagi-pagi. Kau tau aku bisa makin sial jika melihat mu di sini" Ucap kai ketus.

"wow… daebakk…. mimpi apa aku semalam, mendapat omelan dari bidadari seksi seperti mu kai" Sahut chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar memamerkan giginya.

"hey…PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL..aku sedang memiliki mood yang sangat buruk untuk meladeni mu sekarang. Kalau kau akan bicara omong kosong lagi, aku akan menendang mu beneran. Atau aku akan berteriak pada orang-orang bahwa kau akan bertindak cabul padaku" sinis kai.

Chanyeol?

Dia terlihat bahagia sekali mendengar kai bicara begitu. Baginya ia lebih suka kai marah padanya dibanding kai yang mengacuhkannya. Jika kai marah ia terlihat amat seksi.

Tidak usah heran…manusia bernama chanyeol ini memang sedikit idiot dan mengesalkan di mata kai. Apalagi chanyeol termasuk salah satu lawan balapan nya kemarin. Sehingga melihat tampangnya saja kai ingin sekali menonjoknya.

Kai melirik jam nya lagi. 06.54 dan kai masih di sini bersama manusia star wars itu. Kai sebenarnya punya julukan nista yang sangat banyak untuk chanyeol kalau mau tau. Chanyeol yang melihat kai gelisah menjadi bertanya "ada apa kai? Kau terlihat cemas"

"bukan urusan mu idiot". Chanyeol manyun atas jawaban kai.

"oh ya…kau tidak ke sekolah? Ini sudah hampir masuk. Ayo kita pergi bersama". Chanyeol menarik tangan kai.

"wow si idiot ini akan menolong ku…batinnya girang. Tapi…, tidak-tidak aku tidak mau di tolong monster telinga ini. Rusak sekali harga dirinya nanti. Lagi pula kris dan luhan tidak akan suka melihat kai jalan bersama genk musuh mereka. Bisa-bisa kai di cap penghianat oleh kawan2 genk nya. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan orang-orang seperti kris, luhan, suho, dan juga teman2 genk nya yang lain. Kai menghempaskan tangan chanyeol.

chanyeol masih tersenyum. "Maaf tapi aku malas ke sekolah, apalagi ke sekolah bersama mu". Kai mulai berbohong. Ia gengsi bila harus di tolong si chanyeol ini.

" tapi bolos itu tidak baik untuk mu kai" sahut chanyeol geli.

" brengsek..hei idiot! kau berkata begitu, seperti kau suci saja dari absen bolos" teriak kai emosi. Kai paling tidak suka di nasehati. Apalagi di nasehati oleh makhluk absurd seperti chanyeol. Oh no!

"aku tidak bilang aku bersih dari hal yang namanya membolos…tapi, aku tidak mau makhluk cantik seperti mu membolos. Aku ingin kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar dan cerdas. Agar anak-anak kita nanti bangga memiliki ibu seperti mu." Ucap chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Bluuuush… wajah kai memerah, kai bukan malu mendengar rayuan butut chanyeol itu, tapi ia marah! marah karena chanyeol berani-beraninya mengucapkan kata-kata laknat seperti itu langsung didepannya.

Oke..kai akui, makhluk di depannya ini pintar sekali memprovokasinya. Jika teman chanyeol yang bernama sehun itu sering memprovokasinya dengan kata-kata pedas dan tajam, chanyeol malah mengintimidasinya dengan kata2 pujian yang menjijikkan di pikiran kai, hingga rasanya mau muntah. Teman-teman satu genk chanyeol memang aneh semua, ada juga byun baekhyun si imut tapi cerewet, mulutnya tajam seperti pisau dan si chen yang suaranya seperti petir dan sangat berisik. Pantas saja luhan dan suho selalu mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi genk autis itu. Orang-orangnya saja absurd dan gak jelas seperti chanyeol. Jika seperti ini, dia membutuhkan kris untuk menendang chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kai kembali ke arah mobil volvo nya. Kai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "apa lagi kai ? 5 menit lagi bel.. ayo cepat kita harus pergi"

"aku akan ke apartemen kris oppa, bukan ke sekolah tau. Jadi kau tidak usah menarik ku ke sekolah".

"Kris ? si naga jelek itu ?" chanyeol geram mendengar nama jelek itu.

"tidak kai, kau harus ke sekolah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bolos karena makhluk seperti kris!"

Dan dengan itu chanyeol mendorong paksa kai ke mobilnya. Dan langsung tancap gas menuju ke sekolah mereka. Dalam 3 menit mereka sampai di SM high school. Tak usah heran..chanyeol itu salah satu pembalap liar yang handal.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, kai buru-buru melihat keluar. Takut teman-temannya melihat ia bersama si idiot ini. Kai menoleh ke samping tempat chanyeol mengemudi, dan chanyeol juga menghadap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ughhh… kai sedikit risih di tatap seperti itu.

"terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, walaupun aku tidak ingin menumpang". Kai masih gengsi rupanya.

Kai mendengus kesal karena si idiot chanyeol masih tersenyum gila. Ya Tuhan.. kai merasa kasihan pada keluarga besar Park yang katanya kaya itu karena memiliki anak berkelakuan autis dan bertampang idiot pula.

Kai langsung membuka pintu mobil, namun pintu mobil chanyeol tidak bisa terbuka.

"hei..chanyeol buka pintu nya"

"masih ada waktu" jawab chanyeol gak nyambung.

" aku ingin ke kelas, cepat buka !" teriak kai.

"nona manis aku rasa, aku tidak memberi tumpangan secara gratis !"

" apa maksud mu ? " tanya kai penasaran.

"aku ingin bayaran" jawabnya enteng !

Sial…sial…sial… pikir kai. Ia tidak punya uang sekarang. Bisa malu dia kalau chanyeol tau dia tidak punya uang. tapi kai pura-pura tenang. Lalu ia pura-pura membuka isi tas nya untuk mencari dompet.

Mengetahui gelagat kai, chanyeol langsung menghentikan tangan kai mengobok-obok tas nya. "Aku tidak butuh uang sayang…. "

"hentikan kata-kata jorok mu itu idiot ". "lalu kau mau aku bayar menggunakan apa sekarang ?"

Chanyeol bersorak girang dalam hati. Menggoda kai selalu menjadi hobinya dari dulu. Gadis itu masih lucu seperti dulu Pikirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin morning kiss dari mu kai ah…." Jawab chanyeol cepat.

Kai kaget dan marah. Tapi chanyeol sudah menarik kepalanya duluan.

"Hey…mmmmmmhhhhhhhh….. Breng shhhhkkkeeehhhhhh… ahhhhh. Kai tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia hanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan chanyeol. Dan chanyeol kini sibuk dengan sarapannya. Bibir kai ternyata sangat manis seperti perkiraannya dan teman-teman genk nya.

Ia akan memamerkan cerita ciumannya ini pada sehun dan teman-teman genk nya yang lain. Oh ya..khusus untuk sehun, mungkin magnae di genk mereka itu akan menangis tersedu-sedu. Karena sehun juga mengincar kai untuk dijadikan pacar. Salahnya sendiri memiliki lidah tajam. Kai pasti akan selalu _ill feel_ berbicara dengannya pikir chanyeol.

Kai meronta-ronta dalam dekapan chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol makin mempererat pelukan dan lumatan di bibir kai. bahkan lidahnya sudah sampai di leher jenjang kai untuk membuat kissmark. Dan jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang meremas kuat kedua payudara kai. Oh indahnya pagi ini bagi park chanyeol. Sedangkan bagi gadis bernama kim kai itu, pelecehan ini menambah daftar hal sialnya di pagi hari yang sial itu. So poor kim kai….

**END**

Ngeliat ke atas lagi….#ga ngerti apa yang ditulis sumpah. bukan menistakan chanyeol, karakter di atas Cuma untuk kebutuhan cerita, kai yang egois + galak dan chanyoll yang sedikit idiot. Hehehe… honestly…I love chanyeol.

Kata2 nya byk typo + absurd. Maaf kan saya ya reader... Saya masih amatiran buat nulis ff sebenarnya. saya juga baru jadi EXO STAN Karena teman2 saya yang makin hari makin keterlaluan gilanya karna exo. Jadi saya ketularan temen dech. #reader : kok loe curhat thor….?

Sebenarnya mau buat ff ini jadi chapter. Tapi pas di baca ulang lagi, oneshoot aja sudah sangat aneh n ngebosenin, apalagi ber chapter. Reader muntah beneran mungkin. Berhentikan di sini saja lah.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^ Karna ini Cuma gift untuk teman saya. Hehehe…..


End file.
